


Victory Denied

by Thesseli



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Day 4: Angst, LionTrust, Liontrust Week 2017, M/M, Stoutheart Keep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: The day Anduin Lothar died was the day Khadgar died too.





	Victory Denied

The day Anduin Lothar died was the day Khadgar died too. 

Inside he was empty, hollow. From that day forward, there was no joy, just an overwhelming sense of loss and failure that both numbed and burned him. He continued on, though, fighting more battles and losing more friends; and as the years went by, his sense of failure only grew. Yet another battle won, another enemy vanquished, another threat to Azeroth averted. Another risky, insane scheme against impossible odds that somehow led to victory. 

But even so, he could never succeed in the one task he’d been trying to accomplish since the day Anduin Lothar had fallen. 

Sitting at his lover’s gravesite, a single tear trailed down Khadgar’s cheek. For so many years he’d been trying to die, but that was the one victory he could never seem to attain.


End file.
